


Mornings With You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco wants to bake cookies as gifts for the holidays. He needs Harry's help.





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 4 for the December fics. This is for enchanted_jae who asked for Harry/Draco, baking Christmas cookies and also for the prompt of 'baking Christmas cookies' at newyearcntdown.

Harry sipped his coffee and his eyes closed. He was toasty warm in their kitchen -- it seemed awfully warm when it was storming badly outside -- and he and Draco had managed the day off together. He figured they could go back to bed after breakfast and enjoy their time together. It was only going to get busier for them both before the holidays.

A bowl being set down in front of him made him open his eyes again. Draco smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Wake up. I need your help."

Harry cleared his throat and stretched. "Help? With what? It's snowing out and we have the day off. Aside from you getting called in to patch up anyone crazy enough to go out today, we had no plans."

"Baking," Draco said. He moved away to pull out ingredients from their overstocked baking cabinet. "I want to give Christmas cookies as presents this year. Easier than trying to find gifts for everyone."

Harry frowned. "Are we ready to bake gluten free ones? And nut free ones?" He started remembering the nightmare that was holiday get-togethers now at the Burrow, with Teddy being unable to have too much sugar, Victorie with her nut allergy, and Scorpius' gluten sensitivity.

Draco grinned. "I went shopping earlier this week and got the ingredients necessary. We'll be okay. I got a spell from Hermione to clear the kitchen and anything I use to keep cross contamination at a minimum."

Harry nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Right then. What do you need me to do?"

Draco put a bowl into Harry's hand. "Just hold it steady. Okay?"

Harry shrugged, but tightened his hands on the bowl as Draco began putting ingredients in it. He watched as Draco double checked a recipe. "Draco?"

Draco hummed absently as he measured out some chocolate chips. "Do you really need my help?" Harry asked.

With a quiet, secretive smile and kissed Harry's forehead. "I need your company which is the same thing."

Harry blushed, but sat quietly for the rest of the morning. After all, it was a snow day and he was spending time with his husband. What could be better?


End file.
